Similar compounds have been disclosed in EP 0 376 607, BE 771285, GB 1 075 156, FR 1,551,082 and in particular in DE 41 01 686 A1 (corresponding to EP 0496 222 A1).
As regards the last-mentioned patent application, the compounds according to the invention are distinguished in comparison to the known compounds substituted by methoxy groups by an improved oral bioavailability. They are considered as a selection invention, expecially with respect to DE 41 01 686.